R.M.S. Titanic
Il R.M.S. Titanic era una nave passeggeri britannica della Olympic Class. Costruito presso i cantieri Harland & Wolff di Belfast, il Titanic rappresentava la massima espressione della tecnologia navale, ed era il più grande e lussuoso transatlantico del mondo. Secondo elemento della Olympic Class il Titanic, come i suoi gemelli Olympic e Britannic, era stato progettato per competere con il Lusitania e il Mauretania, transatlantici della compagnia rivale Cunard Line, al tempo le navi più lussuose, veloci e imponenti impegnate sulle rotte transatlantiche, oltre che per garantire un collegamento settimanale con l'America. La nave era stata disegnata da William Pirrie, presidente della Harland & Wolff, e da Thomas Andrews, capo del dipartimento di progettazione. Caratteristiche tecniche L'impianto delle macchine Il dispositivo di propulsione del Titanic si componeva di due enormi macchine alternative a vapore (a differenza delle successive imbarcazioni, dotate di motori diesel), che servivano per mettere in movimento le eliche laterali, e di una turbina a bassa pressione che faceva funzionare l'elica centrale. Questa turbina a bassa pressione veniva utilizzata per questo scopo prima che la nave utilizzasse le macchine di cui era fornita, e cioè delle 24 caldaie a doppio flusso (bifronti) e delle 5 caldaie a semplice flusso (monofronti), concepite per funzionare a carbone, ad una pressione di 15 kg/cm2. Le caldaie erano disposte in sei compartimenti stagni, quelle a semplice flusso erano situate nel compartimento più vicino alle macchine principali. La turbina utilizzava il vapore che proveniva dalle macchine alternative ed era situata in un compartimento separato, alla parte posteriore della sala macchine e separata da essa, da una divisione stagna. I condensatori principali, destinati al riciclo del vapore non utilizzato, con le loro pompe a circolazione e le loro pompe ad aria, erano situati nella stessa sala della turbina. Tutto l'impianto era stato costruito nei cantieri Harland & Wolff, sotto il controllo del Board of Trade (ministero britannico del commercio). L'impianto delle macchine era situato all'ultimo livello della nave, sul ponte del doppio fondo dello scafo. In successione si trovavano dalla parte anteriore della nave verso la parte posteriore: *I sei locali caldaie, che occupavano una lunghezza totale di 97 metri e mezzo (i locali caldaie avevano adiacenti i loro carbonili). *La sala delle macchine alternative, lunga 21 metri. *La sala della turbina, lunga 17 metri. Le caldaie dovevano produrre il vapore destinato al funzionamento di tutte le macchine. Tutte le caldaie, dal peso di quasi 100 tonnellate ciascuna, funzionavano a carbone e misuravano 4,80 metri di diametro. Le 24 caldaie a doppio flusso erano lunghe 6 metri e 10 centimetri e le 5 a semplice flusso erano lunghe 3 metri e 60 centimetri. Le caldaie a semplice flusso servivano a far funzionare il macchinario ausiliario quando la nave era in porto, ma anche per la fornitura generale di vapore quando la nave era in mare. Erano installate in sei sale numerate da 1 a 6. Il locale caldaia numero 6, più davanti, conteneva 4 caldaie a doppio flusso, le sale numero 2, 3, 4 e 5 avevano ciascuna 5 caldaie a doppio flusso, mentre la sala caldaia numero 1, più dietro, conteneva le 5 caldaie a semplice flusso. A causa della grande larghezza della nave, era stato possibile disporre 5 caldaie fianco a fianco, eccetto nella sala numero 6, posta più a prua dove la nave era più stretta, dove soltanto 4 caldaie avevano potuto essere installate in questo modo. Ogni caldaia a doppio flusso possedeva 6 focolari (3 ad ogni estremità) e mentre quelle a semplice flusso avevano 3 focolari. L'attrezzatura totale comprendeva 159 focolari. La superficie totale di riscaldamento era di 13.400 metri quadrati e la superficie di combustione di 322 metri quadrati. Dinanzi ad ogni caldaia si trovava un indicatore elettromeccanico il cui contasecondi attivava una suoneria ogni 7 minuti, che segnalava che la caldaia doveva essere ricaricata di carbone. Uno strumento indicava anche il numero della caldaia da rifornire. Al momento del naufragio, la maggior parte delle 29 enormi caldaie si strapparono dalla loro base e si fracassarono all'interno dello scafo. Soltanto 5 caldaie fuoriuscirono dalla nave e furono ritrovate nel campo dei detriti. Le 24 altre si trovano probabilmente ancora nel relitto nella parte di prua. Il carico di carbone destinato ad alimentare le caldaie era di 13.000 metri cubici cioè circa 8.000 tonnellate. Secondo la velocità della nave, le caldaie del TITANIC consumavano tra le 600 e le 850 tonnellate al giorno (710 tonnellate alla velocità di crociera di 21 nodi). Il carbone era depositato in 12 carbonili situati vicino alle caldaie. Nel calore soffocante di quell'ambiente i 289 fuochisti, che lavoravano in gruppi, spalavano il carbone dai carbonili e lo caricavano su carriole per trasportarlo nei focolari delle caldaie. 28 meccanici erano addetti a vegliare il regolare funzionamento delle caldaie. Per alimentare le caldaie con acqua dolce, un sistema di pompaggio attingeva l'acqua di mare. Tre evaporatori, capaci di trattare 60 tonnellate d'acqua al giorno, erano in funzione per trasformare quest'acqua di mare in acqua dolce che era in seguito incanalata. Questi depositi erano situati a tribordo, dietro la sala della turbina. Potenti ventilatori erano necessari per soffiare aria nelle caldaie per favorirne una buona combustione; le stesse caldaie erano adibite anche per assicurare il riscaldamento a bordo della nave. Esistevano 12 ventilatori, 2 per ogni sala caldaie, situati sul ponte F: 8 ventilatori di 1 metro e 40 di diametro, 2 di 1 metro e 27 centimetri di diametro e 2 da 1 metro di diametro. Attingevano l'aria grazie a condotti che erano situati sul ponte delle imbarcazioni e lo rinviavano ai focolari delle caldaie. Altri 3 ventilatori fornivano la sala delle macchine alternative ed un ventilatore forniva la sala della turbina. Il disimpegno del fumo e dei gas di combustione che dalle caldaie veniva portato ai tre fumaioli anteriori (il quarto, nella parte posteriore, aveva solo la funzione di presa d'aria e fu aggiunto per rendere la figura della nave più imponente; erano dipinte in giallo e nero, come voleva la tradizione della White Star, mentre il rosso era il colore della Cunard) era complessa: lo sfogo finale si aveva a 49 metri al di sopra delle caldaie e vi erano non meno di 20 condotte per fumaiolo, come nel caso delle sale delle caldaie numero 3 e 4; l'insieme costituiva una rete molto ramificata. Degli espulsori, due in ogni sala caldaia, garantivano lo sgombro delle ceneri verso il mare; ciascun espulsore era costituito da un camera a doppia porta. Per evacuare le ceneri in mare, queste erano introdotte nella camera dalla porta interna. Una volta richiusa la porta, l'acqua di mare era pompata all'interno della camera dove si effettuava il miscuglio. Con una seconda porta che si apriva sul mare, la miscela era in seguito espulsa. In porto, le ceneri erano messe in contenitori che erano caricati per mezzo di 4 elevatori e quindi portati a terra. Il vapore prodotto dalle caldaie era trasportato verso le macchine da due condotte principali in acciaio saldato, dalle quali partivano dei rami alimentati dalle diverse caldaie ed il cui diametro aumentava gradualmente a seconda della vicinanza alla sala macchine. Un sistema di valvole messe ad ogni lato delle divisioni stagne della sala macchine permetteva, in caso di bisogno, di effettuare una manovra comandata dal centro della sala tramite ruote a mano che attivavano delle viti senza fine. Controllare la quantità di vapore che alimenta le macchine, significava controllare la velocità della nave. Le due macchine alternative avevano la funzione di attivare gli alberi delle due eliche laterali. Questi due motori enormi si alzavano fino al livello del ponte E ed erano le più grandi mai costruite a quell'epoca: ogni macchina aveva un'altezza di 10 metri e 70 centimetri, una lunghezza di 19 metri e 20 centimetri e ciascuna pesava 600 tonnellate. Le macchine alternative (montate su una lastra d'acciaio di 195 tonnellate), sviluppavano una potenza di 15.000 cavalli vapore e compivano 75 giri al minuto (77 giri a piena velocità). I motori erano a 4 cilindri ad espansione tripla: un cilindro alta pressione (del diametro di 1 metro e 37 centimetri), un cilindro media pressione (del diametro di 2 metri e 13 centimetri) e 2 cilindri bassa pressione (uno del diametro di 2 metri e 46 centimetri e l'altro del diametro di 1 metro e 90 centimetri). Tutti i cilindri avevano una corsa vicina a 1 metro e 90 centimetri. I cilindri erano così bene costruiti che, sul relitto, alcuni sono rimasti quasi intatti fino ai nostri giorni. Alcuni cilindri erano del tipo invertiti (doppio azione), in modo che quando il vapore entrava dalla parte opposta al primo movimento, poteva essere effettuato un secondo movimento. Le valvole dei cilindri ad alta e media pressione erano a pistone, ed i cilindri, a bassa pressione, con valvole sali e scendi, erano a doppia corsa. Ogni macchina era invertita, grazie ad una macchina ad azione diretta ed idraulica. Era presente anche una pompa a vapore ad alta pressione fornita per funzionare con una o l'altra delle macchine invertite. Questo dispositivo di sostituzione costituiva un ricorso in caso di guasto delle condotte di vapore di queste macchine. La turbina pressione bassa era una turbina di tipo Parsons a reazione: accoppiata direttamente all'albero centrale, azionava l'elica centrale, soltanto nel senso di marcia della nave (non indietro). Pesante quasi 427 tonnellate, sviluppava una potenza di 16.000 cavalli e compiva 165 rivoluzioni al minuto (167 rivoluzioni a pieno regime). Il rotore, che pesava da solo 130 tonnellate, misurava 3 metri e 70 di diametro e misurava 4 metri e 20 di lunghezza. Il vapore di scarico, che proveniva dai cilindri a pressione bassa delle due macchine alternative, era recuperato all'uscita e diretto verso il motore della turbina dove qui faceva girare, facendo pressione, le migliaia di alette di raffreddamento che conteneva. Questo concetto permetteva di riciclare il vapore che usciva dalle macchine anziché sprecarlo facendolo fuoriuscire dai fumaioli. Il risultato era un aumento dell'efficacia con l'aumento della potenza. Il vapore usciva in seguito nei due condensatori situati da ambo le parti della turbina. Una valvola di sicurezza era installata su ogni condotta d'emissione che conduceva ai condensatori. Le eliche avevano le pale di bronzo ed erano bullonate su un mozzo d'acciaio. Tutte le 3 eliche, per un peso totale di 98 tonnellate, fornivano alla nave una velocità massima di 24 nodi. Le 3 eliche erano collegate alle macchine (le 2 macchine alternative e la turbina) con 3 alberi enormi costituiti da sezioni d'acciaio di circa 9 metri di lunghezza e bullonate insieme. Su tutta la loro lunghezza, erano sostenute da grandi cuscinetti. I 2 alberi laterali avevano una sezione di 67 centimetri di diametro ed un peso di 118 tonnellate mentre il diametro dell'albero centrale era di 52 centimetri. Ad un'estremità, erano bullonati agli alberi delle macchine alternative e della turbina e, all'altra estremità, ai mozzi delle eliche. Le 2 eliche laterali a 3 pale di babordo e di tribordo, di un diametro di 7 metri e 16 centimetri che pesavano 38 tonnellate ciascuna, sviluppavano 75 giri al minuto ed erano messe in movimento dalle 2 macchine alternative. Erano le più grandi mai installate su un transatlantico. L'elica centrale a 4 pale, di un diametro di 5 metri e18 centimetri e pesante 22 tonnellate, era azionata (165 giri al minuto) dalla turbina a bassa pressione Parsons. Funzionava soltanto in avanti. Oltre al sistema di propulsione, la nave era diretta dal suo timone la cui pala, comandata dalla ruota di navigazione e dal telemotore (che attivava il sistema di direzione), era composto da 6 elementi ed era alto 24 metri ed ampio 4 metri e 65 centimetri, per un peso di 101 tonnellate. Un limitatore di soccorso era installato in modo da potere interrompere l'entrata del vapore nella turbina e, allo stesso tempo, di dirigere il vapore, che usciva dalle macchine alternative, verso i condensatori, nel caso in cui la velocità della turbina diventava eccessiva in seguito alla rottura di un albero o qualsiasi altro incidente. Quando la turbina non era utilizzata, ad esempio in caso di un ordine di macchina indietro o in caso d'entrata o uscita dai porti, il vapore perso era accumulato nei condensatori e l'acqua così prodotta tornava alle caldaie. La turbina a pressione bassa era fornita di generatori. 4 dinamo o generatori principali, con una potenza di 400 kilowatt ciascuna, producevano la maggior parte dell'energia elettrica del TITANIC: una corrente continua di 16.000 ampere con una tensione di 100 volt. La potenza totale di questa centrale elettrica, situata dietro la sala della turbina ed in un compartimento di 20 metri di lunghezza, era valutata intorno ai 2300 cavalli. Le dinamo alimentavano una rete di cavi di oltre 320 km di lunghezza e permettevano alle 10.000 lampadine installate a bordo di illuminare la nave. Due piccole dinamo d'emergenza, di 30 kilowatt ciascuna, erano installate sul ponte D. Le 5 caldaie a semplice flusso e quelle delle sale caldaie 2 e 4 erano utilizzate per consentire il lavoro ordinario, mentre altre 5 caldaie a semplice flusso e le altre 2 caldaie di babordo situate nella sala delle caldaie 2, servivano per fare funzionare l'impianto elettrico. Un collegamento incrociato esisteva anche tra le condotte principali ed ausiliarie nella sala macchine, in modo che gli addetti potessero far funzionare qualsiasi caldaia della nave. Canalizzazioni di vapore partivano così separatamente da 3 delle sale delle caldaie (le numero 2, 3 e 5) sopra le divisioni stagne e lungo il corridoio che conduceva alle macchine per l'illuminazione elettrica di sicurezza situate sopra la linea di carico nella sala della turbina. Condotte partivano inoltre da questo sistema d'alimentazione a vapore verso le pompe della sala macchine. Esistevano 2 condotte di vapore principali che arrivavano alla sala macchine, fornite di valvole di chiusura a 3 delle divisioni stagne. Accanto alle valvole di chiusura della divisione stagna della sala macchine, una valvola di emergenza forniva ogni condotta principale, in modo che il vapore potesse istantaneamente essere interrotto in caso di rottura di una condotta principale. I condensatori e le pompe erano fabbricati dagli stessi cantieri Harland & Wolff. L'impianto era dotato di 2 condensatori principali la cui funzione era di trasformare in acqua il vapore perso e non utilizzato dalla turbina a bassa pressione. Quest'acqua era riciclata e tornava ad alimentare le caldaie. I condensatori, la cui superficie di condensazione era di 4700 metri quadrati, erano concepiti per funzionare sotto vuoto a 0,94 atmosfere con l'acqua raffreddata tra i 12,8° C e 15,5° C. Avevano una sezione piriforme ed erano costituiti da lastre d'acciaio. 4 pompe centrifughe, in bronzo, garantivano la circolazione dell'acqua attraverso i condensatori. Ogni pompa possedeva canalizzazioni di aspirazione e di smaltimento di 74 centimetri. Vicino ai principali aspiratori di acqua di mare, 2 pompe avevano aspirazioni dirette verso la sala turbina e altre 2 verso la sala delle macchine alternative. Gli aspiratori avevano un diametro di 46 centimetri. 4 "doppie" pompe ad aria erano installate, 2 per ogni condensatore, e si versavano verso le 2 cisterne d'alimentazione situate nella sala della turbina. Un condensatore ausiliario, della stessa concezione dei principali e di una superficie di 335 metri quadrati, era situato a tribordo. Il Titanic era anche fornito delle seguenti pompe: *5 pompe di stiva e d'esaurimento di zavorra, ciascuna capace di versare 250 tonnellate d'acqua all'ora. *3 pompe, sempre di stiva, ciascuna di una capacità di 150 tonnellate all'ora. Una pompa per l'espulsione delle ceneri era situata in ciascuno dei grandi compartimenti di caldaie e serviva sia per fare funzionare, appunto, l'espulsore delle ceneri sia per fare circolare o alimentare le caldaie secondo la necessità. Questa pompa era anche collegata alle stive, eccetto nel caso di 3 caldaie dove erano situate 3 delle pompe di zavorra e di stiva. In ogni caso le pompe possedevano aspirazioni dirette dalla stiva ed un collegamento con la condotta principale, in modo che ogni sala caldaia potesse essere indipendente. Il resto delle pompe ausiliarie era situato nelle sale delle macchine alternative e di turbina. 2 pompe di zavorra erano situate nella sala delle macchine alternative; 2 pompe erano anche previste per attingere dalle stive. Una pompa della stiva era messa nella sala turbina ed una pompa d'acqua di mare era collegata alla canalizzazione principale della stiva per un utilizzo in caso d'urgenza. Una condotta principale di zavorra di 25 centimetri, andava alla parte posteriore della nave attraverso collegamenti distinti verso ogni cisterna e con canalizzazioni di riempimento d'acqua di mare collegate al deposito d'acqua. Le 5 pompe di zavorra erano previste per svuotare questa condotta. Una doppia condotta principale di stiva era disposta davanti alla sala macchine 5 ed alla parte posteriore della sala macchine. Allestimento di bordo L'allestimento di bordo comprendeva una piscina coperta nel Ponte D (per la prima volta su una nave), una palestra, un bagno turco e un campo di squash. Le camere di Prima Classe erano rifinite con la massima sfarzosità. C'erano 34 alloggi privati, ognuno dei quali dotato di soggiorno, sala di lettura e sala da fumo; ogni alloggio era arredato in stile diverso. Erano disponibili tre ascensori per la Prima Classe e, come novità, un ascensore anche per la Seconda Classe. La Terza Classe valeva la seconda sulle altre navi, ed era decorata con legno di pino verniciato di bianco, pareti smaltate e sedie di teak. Nel Ristorante di Terza era collocato un pianoforte. Il Titanic rappresentava un'innovazione anche nello sfarzo con la quale erano decorate le sale e le cabine. Le sale adibite ai passeggeri di Prima Classe erano disposte dal ponte aperto al Ponte E. Gli interni principali erano i seguenti: * , scattata prima della partenza.]]Il grande scalone di Prima Classe, una scala che collegava tutti i ponti riservati alla Prima Classe, dal ponte aperto al Ponte E. Lo scalone era arredato in stile Luigi XVI, ed era sormontato al ponte aperto da una grande cupola in vetro e ferro battuto che illuminava l'intero ambiente. Il corrimano del pianerottolo del Ponte A era decorato da una grande lampada bronzea raffigurante un cherubino. Sui pannelli dei pianerottoli di mezzo ponte erano situati grandi quadri. La grande scala sfociava al Ponte D nella sala reception, con un grande candeliere di 21 lampade. Sul retro della scala erano situati tre ascensori, decorati nello stesso stile. Un ambiente identico ma rivestito di pannelli di legno chiaro collegava i ponti A, B e C, ed era utilizzato come sala di reception per i ristoranti del Ponte B. *Il soggiorno, situato fra il secondo e il terzo fumaiolo. L'ambiente era stato ideato per i passeggeri che desiderassero trascorrere il tempo ascoltando la musica dell'orchestra. La sala era decorata da grandi pannelli in quercia in stile Luigi XV. Su un lato della sala era situato un piccolo camino in marmo, sulla quale poggiava una statuetta di Artemide. Al centro della sala un grande lampadario illuminava l'ambiente. *La sala di scrittura e di lettura, ideata per le signore, che qui si potevano riunire ad ogni ora del giorno. La sala era arredata in stile georgiano, ed era disposta in due ambienti separati da un grande arco sostenuto da colonne con capitelli corinzi. *La sala fumatori, situata tra il terzo e il quarto fumaiolo. Gli uomini potevano raggiungere la sala durante tutta la giornata, ma soprattutto dopo cena. Era arredata in stile Georgiano, con grandi pannelli in legno scuro. A decorare la sala vi erano anche grandi vetrate ornamentali, illuminate artificialmente. Le finestre che davano sul ponte di passeggiata erano decorate con scene di porti di tutto il mondo. *Le due piccole salette dei rampicanti, due ristoranti dalla quale si poteva accedere dal ponte di passeggiata o da una porta girevole dalla sala fumatori. Le grandi finestre davano l'impressione di stare all'aria aperta. *Il ristorante À la carte, un ambiente esclusivo situato sul Ponte B, decorato in stile Georgiano. Qui i passeggeri potevano recarsi ad ogni ora, ed ordinare qualsiasi tipo di piatto. Il dirigente di questo ristorante era l'Italiano Gaspare Pietro Antonio Luigi Gatti. * .]]Il caffé Parisienne, dove si poteva gustare lo stesso menù del ristorante adiacente. L'ambiente era ideato per assomigliare a una tipica passeggiata parigina, completa di piante rampicanti e mobili in vimini. *La sala reception, situata sul Ponte D, decorata in stile seicentesco, con grandi pannelli laccati bianchi e finestre impreziosite da decorazioni in ferro battuto. Poltrone, sedie, divani e tavolini erano in vimini con rivestimenti bordeaux. In un angolo della sala era collocato un grande piano a coda. Prima di cenare i passeggeri potevano prendere un aperitivo e ascoltare la musica dell'orchestra. *La grande sala da pranzo, dove i passeggeri si recavano per cena. Poteva ospitare circa 500 persone ed era arredata come la sala reception. La sala era illuminata grazie a moltissime plafoniere. Le sedie del salone erano rivestite in pelle verde scuro. Le cabine di prima classe erano le più eleganti di ogni transatlantico. Erano arredate in vari stili, come Reggenza, Olandese moderno, Olandese Antico, Impero, Luigi XV, Luigi XVI, Regina Anna, Georgiano e Rinascimento Italiano. Per i passeggeri più abbienti erano disponibili le suites: 2 presidential suites e 2 royal suites. Le royal suites (b56-b54) erano decorate in stile Luigi XVI e comprendevano un soggiorno, tre camere da letto (2 singole e 1 matrimoniale), due bagni privati, due guardaroba e un ponte di passeggiata privata. Storia Prima menzione La prima menzione risale ad un articolo del New York Times del 23 aprile 1908, in cui si diceva che nel mese di giugno sarebbero tati avviati i lavori per la costruzione di due nuove navi della White Star Line. Le misure esatte delle due navi non sono state rese note ma era certo che sarebbero state oltre 840 piedi di lunghezza e più di 78 piedi di larghezza, per una stazza lorda complessiva tra le 45000 e le 50000 tonnellate. Le due navi erano state concepite per assicurare una velocità di crociera di 21 nodi. I loro nomi: Olympic e Titanic. Costruzione .]]La costruzione del Titanic, finanziata dall'armatore americano John Pierpont Morgan con la sua società International Mercantile Marine Co., iniziò il 16 marzo 1909; il giorno 31 dello stesso mese, la chiglia era già impostata. Lo scivolo del Titanic era il numero 3, il numero di matricola 131428 ed il numero di costruzione 401. La costruzione cominciò e pian piano la nave prese forma sotto la gabbia metallica che si alzava verso il cielo. Le lastre di acciaio martellate ed arrotolate, utilizzate per il Titanic, arrivavano dalla Scozia attraversando il mare irlandese di Belfast. Queste erano in media larghe 2,4 metri e pesavano circa 2,5-3 tonnellate ognuna, le più grandi invece erano larghe 10,9 metri e pesavano 4,5 tonnellate ognuna. Per costruire il Titanic furono usati più di tre milioni di rivetti. Si cominciò a creare lo spazio per ospitare i motori e le caldaie prodotte nelle officine di Harland & Wolff, mentre la delimitazione dei ponti sarebbe stata vista da prua a poppa. Molte parti della nave furono fabbricate nelle officine di Harland & Wolff ma altre parti vennero costruite altrove ed assemblate nel cantiere. Per 36 mesi si lavorò a ritmo serrato: si dotarono il ponte di comando, la sala macchine e gli altri locali di servizio con i migliori equipaggiamenti disponibili all'epoca. Al primo progettista della nave, Alexander Carlisle, erano subentrati altri, probabilmente più sensibili alle pressioni della Compagnia per ridurre tempi e costi di allestimento. Questi decisero di ridurre il numero delle lance di salvataggio da 64 a 16, con un risparmio notevole sui costi e i tempi di allestimento. Il presidente Joseph Bruce Ismay e i suoi collaboratori appoggiarono la proposta con soddisfazione, confortati dalla fama di inaffondabilità della nave che i giornali inglesi tanto vantavano. Quando l'Olympic effettuò il suo viaggio inaugurale, il 14 giugno 1911, a bordo c'era anche Ismay: il suo scopo era di verificare le rifiniture, i servizi offerti a bordo e la sistemazione dei locali; in seguito ai suoi rapporti ed alle esperienze maturate con l'Olympic, furono effettuate alcune modifiche sul Titanic, le più importanti delle quali interessarono il Ponte B con la realizzazione di lussuose suites che si estendevano fino al bordo della nave, abolendo così gran parte della passeggiata ed incrementando il peso della nave di circa 1.400 tonnellate. Un'altra delle modifiche più evidenti, che diede al Titanic una linea inconfondibile rispetto al suo gemello Olympic, era la passeggiata coperta, che nell'Olympic era interamente all'aperto, soggetta agli spruzzi dal mare: Joseph Bruce Ismay diede personalmente l'ordine di creare una vetrata lungo il ponte. Queste varianti fecero sì che il Titanic venisse considerato il più lussuoso in assoluto. Varo e prove in mare Lo scafo fu varato il 31 maggio 1911, e le sovrastrutture furono completate il 31 marzo dell'anno seguente. Alla consegna, il transatlantico costò 1.500.000£ (equivalenti a 310.000.000€ del 2010). Un biglietto di sola andata per New York in prima classe costava 150$, quello di seconda 60 e 40 quello di terza; 4350$ era invece il costo di una suite in Prima Classe. La nave aveva una capacità utile di 3547 persone tra passeggeri ed equipaggio. Poiché svolgeva anche il servizio postale, le fu assegnato il prefisso R.M.S. (Royal Mail Steamer) oltre a S.S. (Steam Ship). Il Titanic sostenne le prove in mare il 6 e il 7 aprile 1912, sotto il comando del Capitano Herbert James Haddock. Il viaggio inaugurale , il mattino della partenza. Sullo sfondo: la passerella di Prima Classe.]]La nave partì per il suo primo e unico viaggio mercoledì 10 aprile 1912 da Southampton (Inghilterra) verso New York, comandata dal Capitano Edward John Smith. Alle 12:06 il Titanic mollò gli ormeggi. Sei rimorchiatori fecero uscire il Titanic dal bacino, profondo 12 metri. Il forte risucchio provocato dall'enorme mole del transatlantico spezzò i sei cavi d'ormeggio della nave New York; un solo metro in più e le due navi avrebbero urtato. Il mancato incidente causò il ritardo di un'ora. Il Titanic ripartì alle 13:00, attraversando La Manica e arrivando a Cherbourg (Francia) supportato dai tender Nomadic e Traffic alle 18:30, dove sostò con tutte le luci accese, per poi partire alla volta di Queenstown (oggi Cobh) in Irlanda, dove giunse giovedì 11 aprile alle 11:30. Alle 13:30 la nave ripartì, lanciandosi nell'immensità dell'Oceano Atlantico, puntando verso New York. Passeggeri illustri In prima classe erano presenti alcuni degli uomini più in vista dell'epoca. Tra questi vi era John Jacob Astor IV, il più famoso dei passeggeri del Titanic: un uomo immensamente ricco, proprietario di alcuni dei più preziosi immobili del mondo, tra cui il noto Waldorf-Astoria Hotel di New York. Insieme a lui viaggiava la moglie Madeleine Force Astor, l'industriale Benjamin Guggenheim, Isidor Straus e la moglie Ida, la milionaria di Denver Margaret Brown, Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon e la contessa Lady Lucille Duff-Gordon sua moglie, George Elkins Widener e la moglie Eleonora, John Borland Thayer, sua moglie Marian e il figlio diciassettenne Jack, il giornalista William Thomas Stead, il consigliere presidenziale statunitense Archibald Butt, gli scrittori Helen Churchill Candee e Jacques Futrelle (quest'ultimo insieme alla moglie e alcuni amici), i produttori di Broadway Henry e Irene Harris, l'attrice di film muti Dorothy Gibson e molti altri. In prima classe viaggiava anche l'amministratore delegato della White Star Line, Joseph Bruce Ismay, che ebbe l'idea di costruire la nave e ne scelse il nome. Era pure presente il principale progettista, Thomas Andrews, che voleva constatare di persona eventuali problemi, anomalie o mancanze della nave. Segnalazioni di ghiaccio ricevute dal Titanic durante il viaggio 11 aprile *Alle 23:00, dall'Empress Britain; segnalava campi di ghiaccio lungo la rotta che il transatlantico avrebbe dovuto seguire. Tale segnalazione venne ignorata. 12 aprile *Alle 11:00, dalla motonave francese La Touraine; segnalava campi di ghiaccio sulla rotta del Titanic. Anche questa segnalazione venne ignorata. 13 aprile *Alle 05:00, dalla Rappahannock; segnalava campi di ghiaccio lungo la rotta del transatlantico. Anche questa segnalazione venne ignorata. 14 aprile *Alle 09:00, dal Caronia; segnalava banchise ed iceberg lungo la rotta del transatlantico. *Alle 11:40, dalla Noordam. *Alle 11:42, dal Baltic; segnalava iceberg e vaste quantità di lastre di ghiaccio a 250 miglia sulla rotta del Titanic. Il messaggio venne consegnato subito dal marconista Phillips al Capitano Smith, il quale lo mostrò a Ismay; egli non diede eccessivo peso alla cosa e giudicò sufficiente spostare la rotta del transatlantico sull'Ourward Southern Track, un corridoio di navigazione concordato per le navi di linea. Questo messaggio rimase nella tasca di Joseph Bruce Ismay per sei ore: nessuno degli altri ufficiali in servizio seppe nulla. *Alle 13:45, dall'Amerika; segnalava grandi iceberg sulla rotta del Titanic. Per motivi ignoti, questo messaggio non giunse al ponte di comando. **Preoccupato per le insistenti segnalazioni di campi di ghiaccio ricevute, il Capitano Smith decise di non correre rischi e alle 17:45 ordinò di cambiare rotta virando 4° a nord. Il Terzo Ufficiale Herbert John Pitman calcolò che in quel momento la nave era 10 miglia a sud rispetto alla rotta originale. *Alle 19:30, dal Californian, che sostava bloccato dai ghiacci a poca distanza dal Titanic; nel messaggio veniva segnalata la presenza di ingenti formazioni di ghiaccio a 80 miglia sulla rotta del Titanic. **Alle 21:30 il Capitano Smith lasciò il salone ristorante e salì in plancia; col Secondo Ufficiale Lightoller discusse le condizioni eccezionalmente calme del mare e ordinò di diminuire la velocità in caso di foschia e di avvisarlo in caso venisse avvistato qualcosa di anomalo; quindi, si ritirò in cabina. *Alle 21:40, dal Mesaba. Il messaggio fu trascurato e mai consegnato in plancia; i marconisti Phillips e Bride erano troppo indaffarati ad inviare i messaggi privati dei passeggeri. *Alle 22:55, dal Californian; la segnalazione avvertiva che la nave era ancora bloccata dai ghiacci, e che il Titanic stava puntando dritto contro un campo di icebergs. Il marconista Phillips zittì il collega. Tra le 16 e le 25 miglia fu stimata la distanza tra il Californian e il Titanic. *Nei minuti successivi giunsero altri sette avvisi i cui mittenti sono ignoti, che segnalavano un enorme banco di ghiacci lungo almeno 120 miglia perpendicolare alla rotta del Titanic, a circa 10 miglia dal transatlantico. Collisione e stesura del piano d'evacuazione (23:40 - 00:20) che affondò l'omonimo transatlantico, immortalato dal marinaio ceco Stephan Rehorek il 20 aprile 1912.]]14 aprile 1912, la fatidica domenica. Alle ore 23:40 le vedette Frederick Fleet e Reginald Lee avvistarono un enorme iceberg di fronte alla nave, che emergeva di 20 metri dall'acqua, a 450 metri di distanza. L'avvistamento avvenne "a vista", a causa della mancanza dei binocoli, e quindi in ritardo. Fleet suonò tre volte la campana e telefonò al Ponte di comando, comunicando al Sesto Ufficiale James Paul Moody: "Iceberg dritto di prua!". Il Primo Ufficiale William McMaster Murdoch comunicò subito al Secondo Capo Timoniere Robert Hitchens di virare 40° a sud e di mettere le macchine indietro tutta, ma la nave viaggiava alla velocità di 22,5 nodi e non riuscì a rallentare nel tempo necessario ad evitare l'impatto: 37 secondi dopo l'avvistamento dell'iceberg il Titanic urtò con la prua dalla parte a dritta, piegando le lamiere e provocando sei diversi squarci 7 metri sotto la linea di galleggiamento, danneggiando sei compartimenti stagni e allagandone cinque. Tutto ciò avvenne a soli 10 secondi dall'impatto. La collisione non fu avvertita in maniera eloquente dai passeggeri, e solo chi si trovava sul ponte si accorse della presenza dell'iceberg (di cui alcuni lastroni caddero sul ponte), pur senza rendersi conto della gravità dell'evento. Alle 23:41 il Capitano Smith fu sul ponte di comando ed ascoltò il ragguaglio dal Primo Ufficiale Murdoch, ordinando subito di chiudere le porte stagne (operazione che terminò alle 23:42), fermare le macchine (operazione che terminò alle 23:46) e spegnere le caldaie di prua (operazione che terminò alle 00:00). Alle 23:48 il Capitano Smith chiese a Thomas Andrews di ispezionare il danno subito, accompagnandolo personalmente. Alle 00:10 Andrews e Smith completarono il giro d'ispezione dei compartimenti danneggiati. Secondo gli studi compiuti durante la progettazione, la nave sarebbe potuta rimanere a galla con due compartimenti allagati. A questo limite se ne aggiunse uno ancora più grave, e cioè che le paratie stagne non superavano il Ponte E, che si trovava all'incirca a metà dell'altezza della nave. A causa di questo, l'affondamento della prua avrebbe fatto tracimare l'acqua verso gli altri compartimenti rendendo pressoché inutile il lavoro delle pompe elettriche. Andrews stimò che in quelle condizioni la nave sarebbe affondata in massimo due ore, suggerendo l'evacuazione immediata. Fu dato quindi l'ordine di abbandonare la nave, evitando di diffondere il panico tra i passeggeri ancora inconsapevoli. Il Capitano Smith fece preparare immediatamente le lance di salvataggio ed ordinò di riunire i passeggeri sul ponte. Subito dopo, alle 00:14, fece diramare via radio la richiesta d'aiuto dai marconisti John Jack Phillips e Harold Bride. Il Titanic era dotato di 20 scialuppe per una capacità totale di 1178 persone, non sufficienti per i passeggeri e l'equipaggio (2223 persone in tutto). Alle 00:20 la nave aveva già imbarcato 16.000 metri cubi d'acqua. Il campo da squash venne inondato; l'acqua era già 10 metri sopra la chiglia. Carico delle scialuppe (00:20 - 01:40) Le operazioni di carico delle scialuppe iniziarono alle 00:25, e si svolsero rispettando la regola del "prima le donne e i bambini". La »]] prima scialuppa fu calata in mare dal lato destro con sole 28 persone a bordo e poco dopo una con solo 12 persone, sebbene le loro capacità fossero di sessantacinque passeggeri; sprecando quindi tre quinti dei posti disponibili, molte scialuppe vennero calate in mare mezze vuote. I passeggeri di Prima e Seconda Classe ebbero facile accesso al Ponte lance tramite le scale che conducevano al ponte, mentre i passeggeri di Terza ebbero notevoli difficoltà a trovare il percorso. Alcuni passeggeri tentarono di assaltare le scialuppe ancora disponibili, e il Quinto Ufficiale Lowe si vide costretto a sparare alcuni colpi di pistola per allontanare la folla. I marconisti Phillips e Bride inviarono ininterrottamente il segnale morse SOS, il nuovo segnale di soccorso che aveva sostituito ufficialmente dal 1908 il precedente segnale CQD, che i due comunque inviarono quella notte. Diversi bastimenti risposero tra cui il gemello Olympic, ma erano tutti troppo lontani per intervenire in tempo. La nave più vicina era il Carpathia, distante 50 miglia; il suo marconista restò allibito quando ricevette un messaggio di soccorso dal celebre transatlantico al viaggio inaugurale, e svegliò il Capitano Arthur Rostron per comunicare la notizia. Subito fu dato ordine di invertire la rotta e dare tutto vapore, ma il Carpathia sarebbe giunto sul posto in non meno di quattro ore. In uno degli ultimi messaggi spediti al Carpathia, come una sorta di implorazione il marconista inviò: "Ti prego di fare presto, amico. La sala macchine è allagata, stiamo affondando di prua". Alle 00:30 venne avvistata una nave a prua, a circa 10 miglia dal Titanic (si ritiene potesse essere il Samson, un veliero norvegese che navigava illegalmente nell'area). Il Quarto Ufficiale Boxall fece inviare dal timoniere Rowe segnalazioni con la lampada Morse a quella nave, che non diede alcuna risposta. Alle 00:40 il Capitano Smith diede l'ordine di sparare un razzo segnalatore ogni 5 minuti: ogni tentativo via radio era fallito, e questo era l'ultimo disperato atto. A quell'ora il transatlantico aveva imbarcato 25.000 metri cubi d'acqua, e la situazione cominciò ad assumere aspetti drammatici; il ponte di prora si stava inondando e tutte le scialuppe tranne due si erano già allontanate; a bordo rimanevano ancora più di 1.600 persone. Alle 01:15 l'acqua sommerse la scritta "Titanic" posta a prua della nave. Alle 01:35 la sala macchine era piena d'acqua fino alle caldaie; solo a quell'ora fu ordinato ai 35 macchinisti di salire in coperta. Nessuno di loro si salvò. Alle 01:40 la nave aveva imbarcato 31.000 metri cubi d'acqua; il castello di prua era ormai sommerso. Venne ammainata l'ultima lancia della parte destra: era il canotto pieghevole C, nel quale salì di fronte a centinaia di donne e bambini l'amministratore delegato della White Star Line Joseph Bruce Ismay. Venne sparato l'ultimo razzo segnalatore. La fine (01:40 - 02:20) Alle 02:10 i marconisti Phillips e Bride lanciarono l'ultimo appello radio. Il Capitano Smith diramò l'ordine "Si salvi chi può", liberando l'equipaggio dal suo lavoro e ritirandosi in plancia, dove rimase. A quell'ora la poppa si era sollevata al punto da formare un angolo di 50° con la superficie dell'oceano, stagliandosi contro il cielo stellato. La forza terrificante generata dall'emergere dello scafo provocò lo schiacciamento della chiglia e la dilatazione delle sovrastrutture, che portarono lo scafo quasi al punto di rottura (agì in quel momento una pressione di tre tonnellate per centimetro quadrato). Alle 02:18 il primo fumaiolo si staccò e crollò a dritta, schiantando l'ala di plancia ed uccidendo molte persone che erano in acqua. L'acqua irruppe dalla cupola di vetro e ferro battuto dello Grande scalone di Prima Classe. Si udirono rumori cupi come di "strappi e fratture", causati dalle caldaie e dalle macchine che si erano staccate dalle loro sedi precipitando in avanti. La poppa si sollevò 30 metri sopra il livello dell'acqua, formando un angolo di 70° con la superficie dell'oceano. La nave rimase in quella posizione per 30 secondi, dopodiché si spaccò in due tronconi tra il terzo e il quarto fumaiolo. Le luci si spensero. La sezione di poppa tornò al livello dell'acqua per alcuni secondi. Alle 02:19 l'acqua penetrò all'interno e velocizzò l'affondamento del troncone di prua, rialzando il troncone di poppa fino a formare un angolo di 90° con la superficie dell'oceano. La sezione di prua si staccò da quella di poppa, cominciando la sua discesa verso il fondo. Alle 2:20 anche la sezione di poppa si inabissò definitivamente. A quell'ora la temperatura dell'aria era di -2°, mentre quella dell'acqua era di 1°; tutti coloro che non erano al sicuro sulle scialuppe morirono di ipotermia nel giro di 15-20 minuti, tranne gli uomini più giovani e forti, che resistettero circa 40 minuti. La discesa dei due tronconi (02:19 - 02:40) I due tronconi, staccatisi appena la prua fu sommersa, giunsero sul fondo con modalità differenti. La sezione di prua, ancora intatta nella struttura, affondò per prima ed iniziò la discesa mentre le sezione poppiera iniziava ad imbarcare acqua e si trovava ancora emersa. La sezione prodiera, pertanto, planò per 3810 metri perdendo le due restanti ciminiere quando la pressione dell'acqua riuscì a vincere la tenuta delle saldature, vale a dire verso i 300 metri di profondità; la punta si conficcò per 18 metri nel fango, mentre la parte posteriore della prua si accasciò facendo accartocciare le lamiere di entrambe le fiancate. Il contraccolpo dovuto all'impatto sul fondale limaccioso sradicò l'albero di prora, facendolo abbattere sulla sala comando. Il troncone di poppa, invece, discese verticalmente roteando su sé stesso. La repentina pressione dell'acqua e dell'aria lo fece letteralmente "esplodere" già durante la discesa. La carena dello scafo, pesantissima a causa delle motrici alternative (che erano rimaste al loro posto), si schiantò sul fondo con una tale violenza che i ponti crollarono l'uno sull'altro. Nelle ore successive, i detriti raggiunsero il fondale e si posizionarono intorno al relitto, in un'area di circa un miglio quadrato. Il ritorno delle scialuppe e la grande attesa (02:40 - 04:00) Alle 02:40 la scialuppa numero 4 guidata dal timoniere Walter John Perkis tornò indietro, recuperando 8 persone. Anche la scialuppa numero 14, sotto il comando del Quinto Ufficiale Lowe, tornò indietro salvando 3 persone, una delle quali però morì un'ora dopo. Le voci provenienti dalle persone che lottavano contro l'oceano scemarono, finché cessarono completamente alle 03:00. L'arrivo del Carpathia e il recupero dei superstiti (04:00 - 08:30) Alle 04:00 le persone a bordo della scialuppa numero 2 avvistarono i fanali del Carpathia. Iniziarono subito i soccorsi ai superstiti, che terminarono alle 08:30 con il recupero dei superstiti della scialuppa numero 12. A bordo fu poi tenuta una cerimonia religiosa per i dispersi ed alle 8:50 la nave partì per New York, dove giunse il 18 aprile con 705 superstiti. Il recupero dei deceduti Una volta stabilito il numero di vittime, la White Star Line inviò la nave MacKay-Bennett a recuperare i deceduti. Furono trovati 338 corpi, molti dei quali furono portati ad Halifax (Nuova Scozia), nel cui cimitero locale furono sepolti quelli non reclamati. La White Star Line si incaricò di mantenere il decoro di queste tombe fino al 1927, anno in cui si fuse con la rivale Cunard Line, la quale tuttora espleta tale servizio. Il ritrovamento del relitto L'ipotesi di trovare il relitto del Titanic ed eventualmente riportarlo in superficie nacque poco dopo l'affondamento. I rilievi batimetrici, già nel 1912, indicavano una profondità oceanica di circa 3.800 m nella zona del naufragio, troppo grande per la tecnologia dell'epoca. Nessun tentativo fu però compiuto fino al 1° settembre 1985, quando una spedizione congiunta franco-americana, condotta da Jean-Louis Michel e Robert Ballard del Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution, localizzò e fotografò il relitto del Titanic alla profondità di 3.810 metri, 486 miglia a sud-est dell'isola di Terranova (coordinate esatte: 41°43′55″N 49°56′45″W﻿), a 22 km di distanza dal luogo dove si supponeva si trovasse. Esso giaceva su un fondale fangoso, ai piedi della scarpata continentale nordamericana, pertanto proprio sulla piana abissale. La sezione di poppa è situata a 600 metri di distanza da quella di prua e rivolta in direzione opposta. Non sono stati trovati i fumaioli della nave, che si staccarono al momento dell'affondamento. L'ultimo si ritiene possa essersi separato dalla nave circa a 300 metri di profondità, a causa della pressione dell'acqua. Tutti comunque, possono essersi spostati di diversi chilometri dal luogo del naufragio, trascinati dalle correnti marine. Attorno al relitto si trova una gran quantità di rottami, pezzi della nave, arredi, stoviglie e oggetti personali dispersi su un miglio quadrato. I materiali deperibili come legno e tappeti sono stati divorati in brevissimo tempo dagli organismi marini, così come i corpi umani. I tentativi di recupero Nei primi anni dopo il ritrovamento del Titanic si fece sempre più forte l'ipotesi di riuscire a riportare a galla l'intero scafo, da restaurare e adibire a museo, ipotesi avanzata dallo stesso Ballard, il quale però non ne vedeva la reale necessità. Nel 1987 iniziarono ad essere recuperati oggetti di valore tra cui una borsa di pelle piena di gioielli, alcune casseforti ed altri manufatti del relitto che successivamente verranno esposti in alcune mostre, ed aperti in diretta televisiva mondiale. Nell'agosto 1996 fu tentato un recupero dello scafo, di fronte a due navi da crociera, ma il recupero inizialmente fallì a causa di un guasto meccanico, risolto pochi giorni dopo quando venne riportata a galla una porzione del ponte di prima classe comprendente due cabine, grazie all'utilizzo di palloni riempiti di gasolio, liquido più leggero dell'acqua, che ha fatto salire le 10 tonnellate della sezione recuperata. Esito del relitto Nel 1999 Lori Johnston, uno scienziato canadese che ha più volte visitato il relitto del Titanic, ha dichiarato alla BBC che ogni giorno i batteri spolpano il transatlantico di circa 300 chili di acciaio. Di questo passo, tra 80-100 anni la nave collasserà su sé stessa. Previsioni più pessimistiche parlano di 20-40 anni; questo perché il ritmo di erosione non cresce aritmeticamente, ma geometricamente; seguendo quest'affermazione di Johnston, altri scienziati hanno calcolato che nel 2010 il processo di deterioramento ha raggiunto un livello tale da rendere impossibile ogni nuovo tentativo di recupero del relitto, processo che nel 2012 ha subito un'ulteriore spinta. Queste affermazioni sono state confermate in maniera più drammatica nel 2010, con la scoperta del batterio Halomonas titanicae, che risiede nella ruggine del relitto. Studiato per anni grazie ad un campione prelevato nel 1991 e denominato Halomonas titanicae dai suoi scopritori, Henrietta Mann (della Dalhousie University di Halifax), Cristina Sánchez-Porro e Antonio Ventosa (entrambi dell'università di Siviglia), questo batterio aderisce alle superfici di acciaio, causando rapidi processi di corrosione. Il batterio reagisce molto befe al vecchio scafo del Titanic, creando quelle formazioni rugginose che possono osservare oggi. I ricercatori, sequenziando il DNA dell'Halomonas titanicae, hanno scoperto che questo microrganismo racchiude esseri viventi che amano particolarmente situazioni di alta salinità, tanto che riescono a sopravvivere nelle fredde acque. Questi "rusticles" sembrano essere strutture solide ma in realtà sono altamente porose e l’acqua può passare; inoltre ospitano una varietà di batteri, che potrebbero fornire il loro contributo nella corrosione del metallo. Ciò determina il disintegrarsi, in una polvere fine, di queste stalattiti di ruggine. Gli scienziati hanno dichiarato che: "Non sappiamo ancora se questa specie è arrivata a bordo del Titanic prima o dopo che esso è affondato o se è un filo unico a quel particolare relitto". "Forse tra 15-20 anni, il Titanic sarà una macchia di ruggine", ha sentenziato Henrietta Mann. Ciò comunque non significa che il Titanic smetterà di esistere: la sua presenza sul fondo oceanico continuerà come un irriconoscibile ammasso; dopodiché, i batteri l'avranno completamente consumato, lasciando di lui solo il ricordo. Trasposizioni Cinema *''Saved from the Titanic'' (1912) *''La hantise'' (1912) *''In Nacht und Eis'' (1912) *''Titanic'' (1943) *''Titanic'' (1953) *''A Night to Remember'' (1958) *''S.O.S. Titanic'' (1979) *''No Greater Love'' (1996) *''Titanic'' (1996) *''L'immagine del desiderio'' (1997) *''Titanic'' (1997) *''La leggenda del Titanic'' (1999) *''Titanic - La leggenda continua'' (2000) *''Alla ricerca del Titanic'' (2004) *''Titanic'' (2012) *''The Last Signals'' (2012) Televisione Serie televisive *''Titanic: Blood and Steel'' (2012) Documentari *''Titanica'' (1995) *''Ghost of the Abyss'' (2003) *''Titanic: Birth of a Legend'' (2005) *''Saving The Titanic'' (2012) Film ispirati alla vicenda *''Atlantis'' (1913) *''Titanic'' (1915) *''Atlantic'' (1929) *''History Is Made at Night'' (1937) *''The Unsinkable Molly Brown'' (1964) *''Raise the Titanic'' (1980) *''Time Bandits'' (1981) *''Titanic 2000: A Vampire's Lust is Unsinkable'' (1999) *''Titanic II'' (2010) Parodie *''Puttanic'' (2005) Curiosità *Nel 1898, quattordici anni prima della tragedia, uscì un romanzo dal titolo Futility, or the Wreck of the Titan. L'autore Morgan Robertson scrisse nel libro la storia di un piroscafo, il Titan, considerato inaffondabile, che finisce in rotta di collisione con un iceberg nel Nord Atlantico ed affonda in poche ore nottetempo nel mese di aprile. Molti dei dettagli relativi alla nave ed alla tragedia appaiono molto simili alla tragedia che vide coinvolto il Titanic, ma comunque molte sono le differenze. *Una teoria molto controversa viene portata avanti da Robin Gardiner, nel suo libro del 1997 Olympic & Titanic: The Truth Behind the Conspiracy. Attingendo a una notevole serie di eventi e coincidenze, l'autore deduce che l'affondamento del secolo non fosse altro che una colossale frode assicurativa. È noto che il Titanic avesse un gemello, l'Olympic, varato nel 1910. A un occhio distratto le due navi potevano apparire molto simili, tranne per alcuni minimi dettagli (ad esempio la finestratura del ponte passeggiata). Il 20 settembre 1911 l'incrociatore Hawke speronò la fiancata dell'Olympic. Entrambe le navi furono gravemente danneggiate; la conseguente inchiesta governativa assolse l'Hawke da ogni responsabilità. L'Olympic, stando a quanto sostiene Gardiner, avrebbe avuto danni estesi agli ancoraggi della turbina centrale e alla chiglia. Sempre secondo la tesi dello scrittore, la White Star Line non avrebbe assicurato la nave e non avrebbe potuto permettersi i costi di una corretta riparazione. A questo punto, per ottenere profitto da almeno una delle due navi, sarebbe stato deciso di scambiarle, e di conseguenza, il Titanic sarebbe sopravvissuto 25 anni al suo disastro, sotto il nome del gemello. La nave danneggiata sarebbe stata fatta affondare in mare aperto, per ottenere il rimborso dell'assicurazione. Il piano sarebbe stato quello di aprire le valvole nello scafo, allagandolo lentamente, una volta giunti in un tratto molto trafficato. In questo modo le scialuppe, facendo molti viaggi tra il transatlantico e le navi in soccorso, sarebbero state più che sufficienti. Gardiner non spiega però come una nave gravemente danneggiata possa mantenere una velocità di crociera normale e navigare per buona parte dell'oceano Atlantico, né spiega come mai alla fine avvenne l'incidente contro l'iceberg, che ha provocato le numerose vittime, tra cui molte personalità importanti dell'epoca nonché lo stesso progettista della nave Thomas Andrews. La teoria non ha trovato alcuna conferma né fondamento in inchieste giudiziarie successive. *Una storia spesso data per vera è che la prima persona ad avere ricevuto la notizia dell'affondamento fu David Sarnoff. Egli non fu la prima persona a ricevere la notizia (anche se lo sostenne), ma assieme ad altre persone a New York si occupò nei tre giorni successivi al disastro di ricevere le notizie e i nomi dei dispersi e comunicarli al pubblico. Voci correlate *Lista dei passeggeri a bordo del R.M.S. Titanic Categoria:R.M.S. Titanic Categoria:Navi della Olympic Class Categoria:Navi affondate